


You Could Be My Only Star

by Hyunnie_Bunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunnie_Bunny/pseuds/Hyunnie_Bunny
Summary: Chanyeol takes Baekhyun stargazing after his exhausting shift at work.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	You Could Be My Only Star

Baekhyun stretches, moaning softly as his joints pop and relax. “Don’t start stretching yet. We’ve still got half an hour before closing,” Sehun, the manager, reminds as he saunters through the cafe, chatting with customers. Baekhyun gives him a mock salute before helping the next customer.

“You’re funny.” The barista looks down to see a small girl giggling at him. “Is he your boss?” 

“Unfortunately. How can I help you, sweetie?” He points at the chalkboard displaying their hot chocolates, “One of these?” She shakes her head. 

“I need an iced americano… the biggest one!” Baekhyun cocks his head, looking around at the other patrons until a woman points to the child. “Mama said I could buy her a drink,” she clarifies. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun chuckles, “You’re so sweet. Your mama’s lucky to have such a reliable daughter.” The little girl beams and hands Baekhyun her money before skipping back over to their table. He begins fixing the drink while Sehun watches off to the side. Since he didn’t get her name, Baekhyun brings the drink to her. “Enjoy!” 

“Byun!” Sehun shrieks across the cafe, startling many patrons, “Did you give that child that drink?!” Baekhyun begins to explain the situation, but Sehun stomps over and grabs his arm. “You should know better than this!” 

“Excuse me,” the mother interrupts, “The drink is for me. My daughter wanted to be a big girl and order it for me.” Sehun’s face begins to go red as she continues explaining. “This young man was kind enough to let her order it and bring it to us. You’ve completely overreacted and scared her.” 

“I am so sorry, ma’am. Please forgive my abrasiveness,” he lets Baekhyun go, “I was only worried about the child’s health.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and goes back to the counter.

“I’m sorry about your wait. What can I get for you?” 

“Two iced americanos and one cute barista to go.” Baekhyun’s about to politely reject the customer until he looks up. “Hey, baby.” 

“What are you doing here? I told you I had to close tonight.” Baekhyun tries to pout but can’t keep the smile off his face. 

“I know,” Chanyeol leans onto the counter, “I missed you.” Baekhyun makes an embarrassing noise as he blushes. “How has Sehun been tonight?” 

“Ugh.” Chanyeol chuckles. “He’s been extra awful tonight. I can’t wait to get out of here.” 

“Well, I have a surprise for later.” Baekhyun glances behind Chanyeol and grimaces. “I better get out of line, huh?” He nods. “Don’t work too hard, Love.” Chanyeol apologizes to the customer behind him and offers to buy their drink. They wave him off with a smile, mumbling something about young love. 

“Park,” Sehun comes over to his table, “buy something or leave.” Chanyeol pulls out his wallet and hands him a five. “What’s this for?” 

“I’m buying your silence. Isn’t it obvious?” Sehun goes red, the veins in his forehead popping out. Chanyeol snickers as he throws the money into his lap and stalks off. Baekhyun comes over with a muffin, rolling his eyes. “You didn’t have to bring this.” 

“Yes, I did. Sehun’s in the back destroying things again.” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. “I know he’s a dick, but he’s still my boss.” 

“I’m sorry. Should I go apologize or…?” A sudden loud crash makes everyone jump and answers Chanyeol’s question. “I’ll take that as a no. When he leaves, I’ll help clean everything up.” Baekhyun kisses his cheek and skips back up to the counter. “God, I love him,” Chanyeol whispers.

Sehun comes back into the main part of the cafe and makes a beeline for Chanyeol. “You need to leave.” Baekhyun glances over and groans. “I’m tired of the disrespect.” 

“Look, man, I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have joked around like that.” Sehun nods, considering his words. 

“I don’t care. Get out,” he says simply, gesturing to the door. Chanyeol stands with a sigh and quietly leaves. “Now that I’ve taken care of him I’m going home. You’ll close alone tonight, okay?” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun punches the next order in rather harshly, “Have a nice night.” The customer smiles nervously as they hand over their money. “I’m sorry about that,” he sighs, “It’s been a really long day.” 

Baekhyun lets out a relieved cry once he takes the last order of the day. He throws off his apron, turns the cameras off, and goes outside to get Chanyeol. 

“Baby,” Chanyeol pushes off the side of his truck, “I’m sorry about earlier.” Baekhyun just falls into his arms, sighing softly. “You poor thing,” he runs a hand through his hair, “Did he even help you with customers?” 

“No, but that’s nothing new. Every time we’re scheduled together I end up doing everything. He thinks his job is to waltz around bothering people.” Chanyeol pulls him closer and kisses his cheek. “Let’s go clean,” Baekhyun steps back, “I’m ready for your surprise.” 

__

_***_

  
“There,” Chanyeol loads the last box into the storage locker, “That’s the last one.” Baekhyun whoops and yanks Chanyeol out of the cafe. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

“Yes,” he gasps, “What is it?” Chanyeol zips his lips and flicks the ‘key’ away. Baekhyun huffs and jumps into the passenger seat of the truck. “Stupid secret surprise,” he mumbles.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Chanyeol starts the truck and hurries out of the parking lot. “I don’t think you’ll stay grumpy for long.” 

“And you’re underestimating me.” Chanyeol smirks and settles a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. “That’s not gonna work,” he whispers, biting his lip. He glances over and squeezes his handful. Baekhyun gulps, squeezing his thighs together before he realizes he’s doing so. 

“You sure about that?” Baekhyun’s breath hitches when Chanyeol begins palming him through his jeans. He whines, bucking up into the delightful pressure. “I need to concentrate on the road,” Chanyeol explains when he takes his hand away. 

“You jerk,” Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol chuckles and ruffles his hair. “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere special.” 

They pull up to a clearing a while later and Chanyeol cuts the engine. Baekhyun looks around before following him to the back of the truck. “A clearing? Why would we go to--” He stops once he sees everything Chanyeol’s brought. “Are we going stargazing?” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck (an endearing nervous tell Baekhyun loves more than anything), “Surprise?” Baekhyun throws his arms around the giant and pulls him into a kiss. 

“This is amazing. Thank you so much.” Chanyeol grins and starts unloading the blankets along with his telescope and notebook. Baekhyun spreads the blankets out while Chanyeol sets up the telescope. “Is it ready? Can you see everything?” 

“Yep. Come look, baby.” Baekhyun hurries over and peers through the telescope. “Ursa Major should be the easiest one to see…” 

“The Big Dipper, right? I see it!” Baekhyun’s face lights up as he spots the constellation. Chanyeol watches him with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. “There are so many,” he marvels, “Everything looks so beautiful.” 

“They look breathtaking from a distance. Come here,” he pulls Baekhyun down onto the blankets, “Isn’t it amazing?” 

“Beautiful,” he breathes. 

“They remind me of how insignificant life is. We put so much pressure on ourselves when, in the end, what we’ve done doesn’t mean a damn thing.” Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol as he continues. “All that matters is making yourself and the people you love happy because once you’re gone they’ll be able to look up at the night sky and remember those moments.” Baekhyun wipes the tears from his eyes and sniffles. “Are you crying? I-I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

“You’re so _good_ , Park Chanyeol and I’m very much in love with you.” He rolls over and presses their lips together. 

“I have another surprise for you,” Chanyeol whispers against his temple. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he rolls off Chanyeol. “Let me fix the telescope.” He adjusts the instrument, double-checking everything is perfect, before telling Baekhyun to look. “Don’t look away until you see the brightest star in that cluster, okay?” 

“Okay.” Baekhyun bounces over and looks into the telescope for the second time. While he does that, Chanyeol sneaks back to the truck and grabs the final elements of his surprise. “I think I found it,” he calls out happily. 

“Does it look like this?” Chanyeol holds out a certificate for him. Baekhyun studies it and looks through the telescope again. 

“Yeah. Wait… Did you buy me a star?!” He looks back at the certificate and squeals. “ _Let it be known to all terrestrial and extraterrestrial beings in the perceivable universe that the star designates as_ SAO 128513 _in the constellation Taurus is hereby perpetually named_ … Park Baekhyun?” Baekhyun starts to ask Chanyeol why he changed his name, but gasps when he looks up. Chanyeol is down on one knee, tears welling in his eyes, holding a ring box in his hands. “Chanyeol…” Baekhyun hiccups. 

“I don’t even know where to start,” he chuckles. Baekhyun bites his lip to hold back a sob as he continues. “Baekhyun, I feel like I’ve known you my whole life... I can’t remember a day you weren’t by my side and I don’t want to imagine a day when you’re not. You’ve given me so much joy, happiness, and love and I want to return it tenfold for as long as you’ll have me,” his voice cracks, “When my world began to darken, you came into my life like the brightest star and brightened everything. Please let me try to be the same for you; Will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun sobs, throwing himself into his _fiance’s_ arms, “Oh, God, yes!” Chanyeol breaks down against him, holding him tightly. “We need to put the ring on,” he whispers.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” his breath trembles as he slides the ring on Baekhyun’s slender finger, “You’re my fiance now.” Baekhyun nods, admiring the ring. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Baekhyun echoes against his lips. Chanyeol cups his cheeks and captures his lips in a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy, self-indulgent mess <3


End file.
